Patent Document 1 discloses a fluid control valve including a cylindrical base member in which a passage hole for a fluid is concentrically provided and which has a valve seat around the passage hole, a magnetic valve disc capable of controlling the flow rate of the fluid flowing through the passage hole by coming into contact with and separating from the valve seat, and an electromagnetic coil wound around a bobbin, the valve disc being constituted by a movable core that moves in the direction of the axis of the coil on an inner circumferential side of the bobbin.
Patent Document 2 discloses a fluid control valve including a cylindrical stationary yoke in which a passage hole for a fluid is concentrically provided and which has a valve seat around the passage hole, a magnetic valve disc capable of controlling the flow rate of the fluid flowing through the passage hole by coming into contact with and separating from the valve seat, and an electromagnetic coil concentrically attached to the inside of the stationary yoke, with the axis of the coil extending in the same direction as a moving direction of the valve disc, so as to generate a magnetic field in the stationary yoke and cause the valve disc to be attracted to the valve seat.